paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Reactions and Experiences
Hey guys! Another anthro short story again. Boy...I'm getting all wrapped up with these short stories. I was granted permission from DJ.RJ.Centurion for using his characters, Umbravivo. Anyways, enjoy! This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story It was never been that ironic that there are three of the members of Paw Patrol were involved in the same thing when it comes to missions. Fire. And more than that, they have the same breed...Well, one who is mixed, that is. But even if their jobs are different, sometimes, they would have to differentiate one another. Inside the Lookout... "Heads up, guys! Wh-whoa!" shouted the black-spotted Dally when he lost his footing...again, unexpectedly and accidentally slid on a banana peel on the floor. "Marshall! Watch out for the-!" shouted the lemon-spotted Dalmatian, as he watched him slid before he went ahead to a pile of books and then... CRASH....! Umbravivo winced at the small crash, before looking to the small pile of books and said. "...Pile of books..." "I'm alright!" said Marshall before he got up, but not in shame, he would usually would do this just for his friends' happiness. Umbravivo laughed in response before he helped the clumsy Dalmatian up. "Thanks, UV." Umbravivo smiled before he patted Marshall's shoulder. "No problem, Marsh." And he sighed happily "...But next time, make sure you would see of watch were you going." The Black-spotted Dalmatian chuckled before he nodded. "Alright, and thanks, Umbravivo." Not long 'til then, the Dalmatian-Carolina Dog mix joined in. Not to mention, A smokejumper of the team. The three of them were had different positions in fire-involving missions. One who is a Demolitions and one who is putting the fires out. "Hey guys, just been checking up on you. And Marshall, again. Seriously, though." Ignis said before he chuckled. "Hey, Ignis, and I know. Can't help it." Marshall stated, before he sat down on the couch. "Augh...what a day. It's been awhile since we had missions." Umbravivo sighed before he sat down on the chair. Ignis grabbed another one sat as well. "Yeah...well, we barely had missions that had involved the same thing." "Which is of course, fire" said the other two in unison, which made Marshall and Ignis looked at each other before they laughed, and Umbravivo joined as well. Marshall spoke up first as he glanced at his two teammates. "Seriously, guys. Even though we're involved in the same element, we had different jobs. Personally, I'd like myself to be a normal firefighter. Sometimes, dousing flames for me is kinda fun, even though it's dangerous. I kind of find it a little enjoying. I may also wanted to warn other people though, even with Chase as he usually does that." Umbravivo followed as he explained carefully. "As for mine, well, I'm also a firefighter but wrecking and breaking through is what I always have to do. I'm the team's Demolitions, so, I kinda want to break a lot of things when I'm around the burning building. Sometimes, I would even find it improving my strength and stamina, even though it's kinda dangerous to break out as well." "That's a really good job, to be honest, and you're right. Breaking through doors with your fire axe can also improve your strength. Standing by the flames for so long can also improve your stamina and durability. But just to make sure you will be there for a short time." Ignis reacted, knowing a few of his experiences. "Yeah, well. Sometimes, I really want to make it quick." Umbravivo replied, before he glanced to the Dalmatian-Carolina Dog mix. The Lemon-Spotted Dalmatian cocked his head before he spoke up. "Say, Ignis. You're the team's smokejumper, right? I haven't really know a lot about smokejumpers lately. Care to explain?" Ignis nodded before he took a deep breath and explained. "Alright then. Well, smokejumpers like myself usually deploys at the skies, and unlike any of you two who are saving lives in communities and towns, I save lives in the forest. Forest fires is what I actually involved, and that's also the main purpose of why I have to prevent forest fires. Usually, I would often search people and wildlife through the affected areas and I will always guide them to safety if I found them. Well, I don't want them to leave behind so..It's kinda obvious." "That's really some kind of environmental firefighting work." Marshall reacted, and Ignis chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Sort-of, but some would say that. Gotta say, Umbravivo, you're like a one-man wrecking machine." Ignis smirked. Umbravivo laughed at the reaction. "Of course I am! Like I said, wrecking and breaking through things is what I do. Anyways, wanna head to the top floor while Ryder is waiting giving us some fire-related missions?" "Heh, you're not the only one who wanted to do that." Ignis snickered, and the three of them laughed before they stood up. The three firefighting boys headed to the elevator...but not long, Marshall...once again, lost his footing as he slipped to another banana peel...again...''and ''slid towards the elevator. His clumsy personality still showed up, even after their conversation. "Whoa...!" he said before...he went crashed...flat by the elevator wall. Umbravivo and Ignis groaned at the scene yet they felt amused. "Marshall!" Well, at least he's not going last in the elevator just for fire-related missions... Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Fanon